A Whole New World
by cam408962
Summary: Gabriella and Troy split up when she was going to move away. What does Troy do when he sees her years later at a basketball game. Is she taken, does she even remember him, and most importantly, can she ever forgive him.TROYELLA
1. How It Started

**I'm redoing this story since it looks and sounds kind of sloppy to me. Any advice would help.**

Chapter 1

**Gabriella's POV**

I was walking home from school around 4:30 PM when I saw a For Sale sign in our yard. I started walking faster. In my head I was thinking, it couldn't be ours, but I knew it had to be. But my mom promised we wouldn't move, so what was going on. Maybe I'm being Punk'd. Maybe I'm gonna meet Ashton.

I saw my mom waiting outside for me and I started jogging. I reach her and she pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry, so sorry," she whispered.

I pulled away, "What do you mean," I asked her.

"Ella, we're moving," She said.

"What," I asked unbelievingly.

"My job wants me to go to Wichita Falls, they said they'd fire me if I didn't go," She wiping tears away from her bloodshot eyes. I could tell she'd been crying.

"But mom, you promised...and anyway, where is Wichita Falls anyway, sounds like some redneck town," I screamed.

"Ella, I'm sorry." She said back to me, but I ignored her.

I dropped my backpack and ran blindly down the street following my feet. I took the long way through the park and I stopped at a familiar door. I looked at my watch and saw it was about 6 now, I ran longer than I thought.

I rang the doorbell and waited.

The door open and Mr. Bolton stood there. "What are _you_ doing here," He said with disgust.

"Is Troy here," I said quietly so I wouldn't start crying again.

"Yes, but he's doing the dishes, he can't come to the door now" He said starting to close the door in my face.

"No problem, I'm done now," I heard someone say. The door reopened and I saw Troy. He immediately wrapped me in a hug and rubbed my back while I cried into his chest. I heard his dad mumble under his breath as he walked off about how much he hated me.

"What's wrong," He asked after I had calmed down a bit.

"I, I'm m-moving," I stuttered before breaking down again.

"Wh-what do you mean, you're moving houses right," He asked.

"No," I shook my head, "States," I said.

"What, where to," He asked getting watery eyes.

"Some hick town in, in, I don't even know where it is," I said with tears.

"What's it called," He asked.

"Wichita Falls," I answered.

"Sounds like some town you'd stop in for gas when you're in an RV or something," He said seriously.

I smiled a little. "There's a smile," Troy said smiling at me.

I smiled more, "What's gonna happen to us," I asked him.

"I don't know," Troy answered honestly, "I hope it's the same."

"Me too," I said back.

_Ring Ring_

I heard the phone ringing and a few minutes later, Mrs. Bolton walked up.

"Hey, Gabriella, that was your mom, she's really worried. She wants to know of you're here or not," She said not realizing what she said.

"Um, Mrs. Bolton, If you're talking to me, then I'm here." I answered.

"Oh, right. And call me Lucille," She said laughing at her stupidity.

She finished on the phone with my mom and hung up.

"She wants you to go home," She said walking away so we could say goodbye.

"Looks like I'm going home now," I said sadly walking toward the door.

I felt myself being turned around and Troy pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss.

I smiled and gave him a hug. "Bye," I whispered walking out of the house and back to mine.

I was thinking of ways I could possibly get out of moving. I could move in with Troy or Taylor or even Sharpay if I was desperate, but I don't think mom would let me. I was 16 right now, 17 in two months. So, two months and a year until I can move out and come back.

I reached my front door about an hour later and was greeted by a huge hug, "Where have you been," She yelled at me after pulling away, "I was so worried."

"You knew where I'd go, and you called Lucille and she told you I was there," I said angrily before walking to my room and locking the door.

I heard her follow and after a few minutes of knocking and pleading to open the door followed by a threat to get the key to my room, she gave up, "We're leaving next week," she said before heading to her room

I screamed at through my pillow against the wall then I grabbed my phone and texted Troy.

_  
Were leavin next week :(_

He replied a few seconds later.

_**WAT, NO, U CANT LEAVE**_

I responded.

_I have no choice until im 18_

I waited.

_**Wat do u mean**_

I smiled at his stupidity.

_I graduate hs when im 18_

I kept waiting.

_**O**_

I yawned.

_i don't wanna go though_

I got up to go talk to my mom.

_**I don't want u to go either**_

"Mom," I started.

"Yea," She said.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I was just in shock." I apologized.

"It's fine. I would've acted the same way." She said.

"Where is Wichita Falls anyway," I asked curiously.

"About 2 hours north of Dallas." She answered.

"So, we can go to Dallas a bunch." I asked.

"We have to, the mall in the Wichita Falls is pretty limited. Not many good stores. A Hollister, Aeropostle and American Eagle, and then some cheap stores" She said.

I nearly passed out hearing that.

"Ok, night," I said hugging her.

_Im going to bed, nite_

I texted Troy back.

I was already fast asleep when he replied saying goodnight.

**Ok, that's the first chapter. **

**Trivia, **

**Are zebras black with white stripes, or white with black stripes?**


	2. The Worst Day Ever

**Waz Up Ma Homedogs, Wats Crackalackin.**

**Jk, I don't talk like that...Well, Not often...Fine, I do it all the time with my friends.**

Chapter 2

**Troy's POV**

I couldn't believe Gabi was moving. I love her, YES, THAT'S RIGHT, I LOVE HER.

_RING RING RING_

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Dude," Chad said.

"What's Up," I asked.

"I need to talk to you, well, actually, me, Jason, and Zeke want to talk to you," He said.

"Um, OK, when," I asked him.

"Now, We're on our way," He said, "Unlock the door," He told me.

I walked down and unlocked the door and seconds later, Chad and the rest of them ran in and drug me to my room and sat me down on the bed.

"So, we heard Gabriella was moving to Texas," Zeke told me.

"How do you know," I said sadly, I didn't like being reminded of that.

"Gabriella told Taylor, who told Kelsi, who told Sharpay, who told Zeke, who told Jason, who told Ryan, who told me." Chad said in one breath.

"Well, are you guys gonna stay together," Jason asked.

"We're gonna make a long distance thing work out," I said nodding determined.

"Well, I heard all the hot guys were in Texas," Zeke said with an 'I can't believe I said that' look on his face.

"So," I asked.

"Well, what if she finds someone else," Chad asked.

"She won't," I said positively.

"How do you know, what if she falls for someone else," He asked.

"She won't," I protested.

"But how can you be sure," He asked, "Would you rather have her break up with you over the phone and break you heart, or break up with her before she leaves," He asked me.

"I'd rather break up with her," I answered honestly.

"Well, studies show that only 13 of long distance relationships work out," He told me looking upset that he had to tell me this.

"Oh, Um, maybe I should go talk to her tomorrow," I said unsure of my previous thoughts of us staying together.

"Well, you better hurry, She leaves tomorrow," He told me.

"What, I thought she was leaving next week" I said wide-eyed.

"Her mom thought it would be better to get out of here sooner," Zeke said.

"How do you know," I asked.

"Gabriella told Taylor, who told Kelsi, Who told Sharpay," Chad said stopping, "What I said before." He added.

"Oh, can you guys leave now," I asked, I needed to think about stuff.

"Yea, bye," They said walking out of room leaving me to my thoughts.

I started thinking, should I break up with her or not. I didn't want to break up with her, but I didn't want her to break up with me for another guy.

Maybe...

I really need to talk to her, end it for good, I can't handle heartbreak very well.

I grabbed my phone and texted Gabi.

_Hey, meet me in the park tomorrow morning at 11:30_

She said ok and I fell asleep not looking forward to tomorrow.

I woke up and looked at the clock 9:45. I had to get up and eat breakfast and get to the park.

I ate my breakfast, which was a Dave's with Bacon from McDonald's. A guy I know goes their every morning with friends and always gets eggs w/ salsa and bacon, so they named it and put it on the register.

I looked at my watch and I had 15 minutes to get to the park. I jogged over and walked to the bench we always met at. I saw her walking over and I smiled sadly.

"Hey," She greeted smiling.

"Hi," I said not looking her way.

"What's wrong," She asked walking closer, I could tell she had already cried a lot today.

"Nothing, we need to talk," I said getting right to the point.

"What do you mean," She asked getting scared.

"I think we should break up," I said finally looking at her.

She started crying and soon had mascara running down her face, "Why," She got out.

"I don't think I could handle a long distance relationship." I answered halfway true.

"We could make it work," She started saying but I cut her off, "It's not going to work," I told her as I got up and walked back to my house.

"But I love you," I heard her mumble as I left the park.

I ignored her as I walked into my house and to my room. I locked the door and layed on my bed.

I could feel the tears coming, then they just flowed from my eyes. I could hear my mom and dad trying to get me to come to dinner.

I didn't plan on moving for a while, and apparently my body felt the same, I fell asleep and woke up the next morning. I didn't remember what had happened until I was in the kitchen eating breakfast.

I thought about Gabi and how she had probably left by now.

I had to call her, fix things between us. I couldn't stand not talking to her.

I dialed her number, but it told me her number had been disconnected. I double checked the number and it was correct.

She must have changed to a Wichita Falls number already I tried to convince myself.

I missed her, maybe Taylor had her new number. I decided to find out later.

**Gabriella's POV **

I was miserable. I sat on my couch and watched Titanic. I had a giant tub of cookies-n-cream ice cream and a giant ice cream spoon.

I had my mom take me to the Verizon shop as soon as we got to Wichita Falls and I changed my number. I couldn't stand talking to anyone from Albuquerque. As soon as possible, I was going shopping, to the hair salon, and to get my nails done. I was going to try out a new identity here. I've been the geek for as long as I can remember, now it's time to be popular.

I was in the middle of the movie when I felt my head drooping. I felt a great coldness on my face before drifting into a deep sleep.


	3. Shopping Spree

**Hey, I'm happy, my parents are ecstatic cause I got straight A's. I got 120 for it.**

**I decided my teacher is a moron...actually my tutor decided that. Trying to teach 8th graders in algebra stuff calculus students don't even know...how moronic.**

Chapter 3

**Gabriella's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes immediately closing them again. I felt cold on my face, I can't describe it, it was just cold. I lifted my head and saw what the problem was. Apparently I fell asleep in the ice cream bucket. I sighed as memories of last night came flooding back into my head. I propped my head up with my hand and found it became stuck there. I sighed again getting up and heading toward the bathroom. I stripped and got in the shower gently prying my hand off my forehead. I cleaned the ice cream from my face and shampooed my hair. I finished my hair and hopped out of the shower.

I noticed that my bathroom was totally bare, along with my room.

I heard my mom moving around and I got an idea, "Hey Mom," I called.

"Yea," I heard a faint reply.

"Can we go to the mall and get me some stuff for my room." I asked.

"Sure, maybe you'll meet some people from your new school," She said.

"It's now like I'm gonna just say 'Hi, I'm Gabriella, are you going to Rider, if so, let's be best friends'", I said raising my eyebrow at her.

"Whatever," She said.

"When are we leaving," I asked looking through my closet.

"An hour," I heard.

I picked out my outfit which was very relaxed. I didn't feel like making a big impression until I started school. I was wearing a green "Got Life" shirt from a mission trip I went on the year before with brown Bermudas. I straightened my hair and applied my makeup.

I headed downstairs and saw mom waiting by the door. "Let's go," She said opening it.

The size of the mall was appallingly small, but the quality was awesome. There was a Hollister, Abercrombie, Aeropostale, American Eagle, and Samoon. Apparently the info about the mall my mom got was 5 years old. I'm sure the Dallas mall is much better in size and quality though. I mean, here the name is Sikes Center, in Dallas it's the Galleria. I love that name.

We headed to the PBteen store that had just opened and headed in.

I looked around for a while and found the perfect comforter set. It was pink and orange and had big polka dots. I love polka dots. Time to look for a bathroom set. I found a blue one with polka dots and picked it out also.

I went and found mom and she payed. "Hey, Gabriella, why don't you go find some new clothes. I'll take this stuff back to the house and come get you in two hours." She suggested.

"Alright." I said.

"Use your card, no more than 5,000. Got it" She asked. I knew she didn't care how much I spent, she just wanted it to look like I had limits.

"Yea, Yea, Yea," I said ushering her out the door.

I looked at my chocolate to see what time it was. 10:30AM. I had until around 2PM. I smiled and walked off toward Hollister. I found some really cute tops and some of my favorite jeans. I knew it was nearing winter, so I grabbed a jacket also and some long sleeve shirts. All together, I got about 10 tops and 7 pairs of jeans plus the jacket and long sleeve shirts. It totaled 300. I handed the girl my card and she scanned it. I smiled and walked out of the store. I saw Aeropostale across the way and headed that way.

I walked in and looked around, and in the end buying 8 more polos and 6 graphic tees, 5 khakis and 3 more jeans along with 2 pairs of corduroy pants. I also got some plaid bermudas. I bought another jacket and some cute socks and a striped belt. I also bought numerous camis in many shades and styles. I walked to the register and handed the man my purchases. He began scanning the items and I watched the price go up. I smiled knowing what he was probably thinking.

"700," He said with a raised eyebrow.

I handed him my card and he took it and swiped it. I heard the familiar ding when he finished and handed my card back.

"You sure you're allowed to spend that much," He asked me.

"I have a 5000 limit," I said smiling.

"Whoa," He said as I grabbed my bags and headed off.

Next I walked to Kohls, I love it. I grabbed a bunch of short shorts and mid-thigh shorts. I also got a lot of Soffees. I walked through the shirts and found some really cute flowy shirts.

As I was heading to Abercrombie, I saw Samoon. I walked in and the sight took my breath away. I walked around in a trance putting things in a basket. I saw the purses and walked over picking one out. It was a light brown with a lot of space. This was the best place in the world. Even if everything cost 1000 for the small amount I got here.

I then headed to Abercrombie and got a few of their famous shirts and headed off to the door noticing my time was almost up. I walked outside and saw my mom pulling up.

"How much did you spend," She asked me.

"I reached my limit thanks to Samoon," I said shocked. I realized I hadn't thought about home all day, nor did I spend over my limit.

"Let's go," She said grabbing everything and putting it in the car.

"Do you want to go to dinner." She asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Ok, lets take this stuff home first then find a place to eat." She said.

"Ok," I said.

We took everything home and drove around looking for a place to eat. Eventually we settled on Parkway Grill.

We ordered our food and started talking.

"What would you think if we had some boys stay at our house while they're in town for a basketball game." My mom asked me.

"Um, that'd be cool. Where are they from," I asked.

"They haven't told me anything else yet," She said.

"Oh, well, sounds cool," I said quieter thinking about basketball. It brought back memories from Albuquerque.

**I put the links for her bed and bath sets on my profile. They're from PBteen.**

**Trivia--**

**What is Troy's ring tone in the second movie?**


	4. Fade to Black

**Hello, so I saw Penelope tonight and it was really good.**

**I went on a walk today with my friends and we were walking for 2 ½ hours and now my feet hurt.**

Chapter 4

**Troy's POV**

I miss her so much, I wanted to call her, but Taylor said she didn't have her number. I heard the doorbell ring so I got up to go see who it was, it was Chad.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, how you doing," He asked me.

"I'm fine," I said unconvincingly.

"Yea right, Troy, we all miss her," He told me.

"Yea, I love her though," I said.

"I know," Chad said regretfully

"It's your fault." I told him.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I had a bad long distance relationship and it tore me up. I didn't want that to happen to you." He told me.

"I know. I forgive you." I said.

Chad jumped up and hugged me. It felt wrong.

"Dude, get off, this is one of those things that only girls can do," I said.

"What do you mean." He said confused.

"Like, sitting on each others laps, hugging, dance with each other, playing with each others hair, and telling each other they look hot. I could probably think of more, but it would take too long." I said.

"It's not fair, it's like the people who made those rules were sexist." He grumbled.

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up feeling pretty bad. I had been here for a few weeks and school was starting today though, and I can't miss the first day of school. I'm going to Rider, I think. The Rider Raiders.

I got out of bed and went to my closet, picked out a new outfit, and did all my hygienic stuff. I figured, new town, new me, so I straightened my hair and did my makeup differently then I used too, I never wore much makeup before.

"Gabi, come get breakfast." I heard mom yell.

"Coming," I hollered.

I put on my mascara and walked downstairs. I could've picked the downstairs room, it was bigger, but if I picked upstairs, I got two rooms.

"I'm not hungry, my stomach hurts," I said. "I'm just gonna go to school."

"Do you want some Ibuprofen," She asked.

I nodded and walked to the cabinet and grabbed a pill and swallowed it with a glass of water.

I still didn't feel very good, but I sucked it up before getting in my car that my mom got me for being such a good sport about all this, and making my way toward the school. I learned the way last week.

I found the school and walked in the door. I quickly located the office and made my way in.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm new here." I said politely.

"Oh, Are you Gabriella Montez," she asked me.

"Yes Ma'am," I said. She handed me a folder and told me my schedule and locker assignment were inside. I walked out in the hall and got my locker paper out. I had locker 113. I found it and put in my combo. I opened the locker and threw some stuff in and searched for my first period class, they didn't have homerooms here. We just went to our first class.

I had AP Chemistry, I wasn't supposed to take it until next year, but I took all the other courses at East.

I walked into the room expecting to see a bunch of nerds, but instead, I saw people who looked popular. Maybe things would be different here...

"Ok, since it's the first day, we're just going to get to know each other, while I take roll, talk amongst yourselves." The teacher said. I noticed a shadow and saw the popular group in front of me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello, tell us about yourself," The leader told me.

"Um, my names Gabriella Montez, call me Ella or Brie, never Gabi. I've been a gymnast for 9 years and taken dance for 10." I said.

"Well, from what we've gathered, you're only a sophomore. What are you doing in a junior/senior class." One asked.

"Um, I took all the other available courses at East." I said.

"So, you're a nerd," She said.

"Yea, and I'm proud of it," I said realizing if I wanted a fresh start, I'd have to make one for myself.

"Well, don't even think about trying to be friends with us," The leader said. "We only hang out with rich, hot people." She added. I smirked, apparently she hadn't heard of me.

"Ok, I don't want to friends with a bit..." The teacher interrupted ready to start class.

"Ok, so, let's see, who's never been to this school before," She asked. I raised my hand.

"Ok, what's your name and somethings interesting about you," She asked me.

"Gabriella Montez," I said standing to talk about myself.

"I'm Ella, or Brie, never Gabi." I started. "I'm a sophomore," I added before being interrupted. "Wait, are you in the wrong class by accident, this is a junior/senior chemistry class." The teacher said.

"No, I took all the other courses at my old school," I said, she looked skeptical, but I continued.

"I had been a gymnast for 9 years and a dancer for 10. I like to read," I said trying to think of something else to say, not coming up with anything, I moved back to my seat, all of a sudden a wave of nausea passed over and I hit the ground. Everything slowly faded to black.

Ugh, what happened. Why does my head hurt. I opened my eyes and saw a white room with posters all over it. It looked like a nurses office. I looked around and saw a nurse looking through some cabinets. I moved and the water guard thingy that's squeaky, squeaked. The nurse turned around and smiled.

"Hello Miss Montez, feeling better." She asked me.

"Um, what happened." I asked.

"You passed out in AP Chemistry." She explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Have you eaten lately," She asked coming over by me.

"Um, I don't really know, I've been under a lot of stress lately, and I guess eating has been low on my priority list, but I am kinda hungry." I said thinking aloud.

"Well, I will call down to the cafeteria and have them bring something up for you. Anything you don't eat," She asked.

"I don't eat anything green, bad experience last year," I said. All I'm going to say about that subject is Chad.

"Ok," She said walking to the phone and dialing the kitchen.

"Why have you been under stress," She asked.

"We moved here a few weeks ago and it really tore me up," I said reading her name tag, Mrs. Minuto.

"Oh, did you have a boyfriend and stuff." She asked.

"Yea, Troy and I had 10 best friends," I said tearing up thinking about them. "This is the first time I've cried," I said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Minuto said to me handing me a tissue box.

I smiled and took one. I heard a knock on the door and a short lady walked in pushing a cart with a tray on it.

Mrs. Minuto took the tray and moved it to a bed table near me. I moved it closer and started picking at the pizza. I looked at what was on the tray and here, apparently, you get a slush with your lunch. It was orange.

I ate the food and the nurse took my temperate and it was fine. She let me go back to class with a nurse's pass. I looked at my schedule and I had Dance IV now, the highest level. I walked toward the room and when I got there, I made sure I had my pass. I opened the door and walked into the studio.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I walked to the teacher and handed her my pass. She looked at it and ripped it up.

"As long as you get here sometime, I don't care," She said in a thick Italian accent.

"Ok, everyone sit down, we are going to introduce ourselves." She said, "My name is Illaria, I am from Italy, I am married and was part of the Italian ballet." She told us. She looked at me, "You go."

"My name is Gabriella Montez, call me anything but Gabi. I have been taking dance for 10 years and gymnastics for 9. I was part of the preforming company at my old studio." I said, "We just moved here from Albuquerque."

"If you want, I can hook you up at another studio that I work at," Illaria said to me.

"That'd be great," I said smiling. I was feeling a bit better.

"What grade are you in," One of the girls asked me.

"I'm a sophomore." I said.

"We've never have a sophomore in this class," Illaria said shocked. "We hardly ever even have juniors"

As soon as everyone else introduced, the bell rang and we went to our next class, or for me, home. I was kinda tired. Fainting takes a lot out of you, and the nurse said I could use the pass as a home excuse. But if my mom was home, I would have lots of explaining to do, and that'd be worse then staying at school. But I'm gonna take my chances.

Luckily she wasn't home though, so I enjoyed the day watching recorded episodes of Secret Life of the American Teenager. I like that show. It's entertaining

My mom got home soon, but I had gone upstairs and pretended to be asleep to avoid questions, but soon it was dinner, and I was hungry, so I snuck downstairs and into the kitchen. She was in there. Darn.

"I guess the first day of school tired you out. Did you have a good nap" She asked.

"Oh, yep, I'm just coming down for dinner," I said.

"You know, I got a call from the school nurse today." She said.

"Oh, yep." I said.

"What happened." She asked.

"I forgot to eat and I passed out." I said.

"How do you forget to eat," She asked.

"Well, when you get forced to move from the best life ever, that sorta thing happens," I said grabbing my food and walking to my room.


	5. 1 Year Later

**Hey, So I decided to change the last chapter, because I couldn't think of what was going to happen in the future of the story. Sry, but yea, I'm the author so I can do that, lol.**

Chapter 5

**Gabriella's POV**

It had been 1 1/2 year since I moved to Texas, I am a senior and graduating in 3 months.

After my breakdown when I first moved here, everything slowly got better, I made friends, became captain of the cheerleading AND dance teams and got a boyfriend on the basketball team, which was undefeated.

Since we played all the teams in Texas, we were going to have a championship game with another undefeated team from New Mexico. It's next week, I heard they were bring seven 40 passenger charter buses, it must be a big school. Good thing we convinced Kay Yeager to put up basketball hoops and a court at the coliseum. It holds 7,000 people and is also a hockey area, horse show place, concert hall, and occasionally indoor football field. We are actually selling tickets and are nearly sold out.

But I can't think about this, I have to get a new routine together before the game, uh oh.

I was at the studio that Illaria got me into, talking to Reggie, my dance teacher. She was going to help me put together a routine. I have the vice captain putting together the cheerleading routine. I get the dance routine. YAY!

"So, you're going to do this, then go into the splits," Reggie told me showing me the end of the dance.

I did the whole dance and stood up looking at Reggie.

"Great job, can you teach it to everyone, or do I need to," She asked.

"I think I can handle it," I said thanking her.

I walked out and to my car and drove to the school for extra dance practice.

"Hey guys, We got the dance finished today." I announced.

"Great, let's learn it," Madison said.

"Yea," Sydney yelled.

"Ok, let's go to the gym." I told everyone.

We walked to the gym and I showed everyone the dance piece by piece.

In short, they loved it, it's to the song 'Let's Get It Started'.

**Troy's POV**

So, we have really been piling on the practices lately since we are playing some team from Texas next week. Darn dad for bragging to the other team's coach about how we were undefeated.

Oh well, it's the last game, then I get a basketball break. Hallelujah!

"Troy, practice time," I heard dad yell. I headed downstairs.

I saw the team waiting and we headed outside to the court. We practiced for a few hours before dad decided we deserved some dinner. I ordered a ton of pizzas, Chad sure can eat, at least 3 were for him!

We sat and talked, or well we actually drew on Jason's face because he fell asleep. Chad wrote, HEY HOT STUF, on his cheeks and Zeke wrote, APPLESAUCE, don't ask why, he just did.

I heard the doorbell ring and Jason woke up.

"Hey Jason, go pay for the pizza," I said throwing my wallet at him.

"Sure," He said sarcastically walking to the door.

"Hey," I heard him say.

"Um, 67.50," The pizza guy said nervously.

Jason handed him the money, and the guy pretty much sprinted to his car.

Jason put the pizzas on the table and asked, "What was his problem."

"Go look in the mirror." I said with a mouth full of pizza.

"Ok," He said walking to the bathroom. "CHAD, ZEKE." He yelled.

"Hey, why didn't you yell at Troy," Chad asked.

"Because Troy can spell stuff, and Zeke is the only one who draws smiley faces in his C's." He explained.

"Oh, we forgot, you're the smart one." Zeke mumbled.

"Yea, and don't forget that," Jason said grabbing pizza.

"Um, aren't you going to wash it off your face," I asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna leave it," He said.

"So, when do we head to Wichita Falls," Chad asked.

"Next Tuesday, we'll be gone the rest of the week." I answered.

"Cool, how many are going," Zeke asked.

"Seven 40 passenger buses." I replied.

"Woah, we playing somewhere big," Jason wondered aloud.

"Yea, some coliseum, holds 7000," I told him.

"Cool," They said.

"Yea, wait, isn't that where Gabriella moved to," Chad asked.

"Huh, Wichita Falls, yea, it is." Zeke said.

"What, oh crap, I can't see her, she probably hates me after I just dumped her like that," I said freaked out.

"Hey, take a deep breath, you'll be fine." Chad told me rubbing my back.

I calmed down, "Chad, stop, I'm fine." I said looking at him.

"What, oh sorry." He said grabbing more pizza.

"What if I see Gabi," I asked.

"You say hi," Zeke told me.

"But what if she hates me," I asked worried.

"Then she hates you, but you won't know if you don't try," He said.

"Ok, have you been watching Dr. Phil again." I asked.

"Yea, maybe, did you know he was from Wichita Falls," He asked excitedly.

"Why would I need to know that," I asked him looking at him strangely.

"I do not know." He said, "Just a random fact. I also know that he was shunned for cheating on his wife. In Wichita Falls. The Dr. Phil show still refuses to answer calls from the 940 area. Did you know if you put alcohol on a scorpion, it will go mad and sting itself to death," He said.

"No, now once again, do I need to know that." I asked him.

"What if you were out in the country and a giant scorpion was in front of you and all you happened to have was a beer in your hand, if you didn't know that, you wouldn't pour the beer on it." He tried explaining, but I got confused.

I just tuned him out and thought. I tried coming up with a plan for if I saw Gabi, would she even let me call her Gabi. I hope so. Gosh, I miss her. I haven't thought about her in a while. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. I hope not. I still love her, always have always will...

"Troy, you listening," I heard someone pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Huh, wha, yea," I said.

"I said we were gonna leave. It's getting late." Jason told me.

"Ok," I said in a daze.

"I guess we have to show ourselves out." I heard them say.

**TRIVIA**

**What does Chad do to Ms. Darbus during What Time is it? **


	6. The House Guest

**Hey, Sorry it's been so long, but I couldn't decide whether to keep this story going or not, so HELP WITH THAT CHOICE BY REVIEWING. But I also got an iPod Touch for my B-day, so I haven't really gotten on my laptop lately.**

**Anyone have any good sites to download free movies for ipods??**

**CHAD KISSES MS DARBUS ON THE CHEEK**

**too many people got it right, so if ya got it, YAY YOU (Claps hands together)**

Chapter 6

**Troy's POV**

"Troy, get up, we have to get to the school soon to leave for Wichita Falls," My dad said shaking me awake.

I started waving my hand around until I hit something.

"OW, What are you doing," He asked rubbing his head.

"Looking for the off button," I mumbled.

"Do I need to get the bucket." He threatened.

"I'm up," I said jumping out of bed and running to the bathroom for a shower. The bucket is a feared item in this household. My dad even used it on my mom once. Never tried that again.

I hurried and got ready in 5 minutes and ran downstairs and grabbed a Nutrigrain bar and a Koshi bar. I couldn't decide which to get, so I got both. I heard the car honk and I ran outside to the car. Dad pulled away and headed to the school. I saw numerous buses waiting and freezing people waiting to get in them. I walked over to the team who was standing by the first bus. I saw Chad walk up, I had to laugh.

"Chad, what are you wearing." I asked.

He looked down, "Shoot, knew I forgot something." He yelled.

"You couldn't have at least picked some that didn't have Hello Kitty." I asked referring to his boxers. He apparently forgot pants.

"Hello Kitty rocks," He protested.

"Chad, here," Dad yelled throwing an extra pair of pants that we keep in each of our cars in case something like this happens.

"Thanks Coach," Chad yelled pulling the jeans on.

"You owe us like, 8 pairs of pants now," I told him.

"Well, don't expect to get 'em back," He said putting his stuff in the bottom of the bus.

I rolled my eyes and put my stuff in the bus too.

"Ok, LET'S LOAD THE BUS," Dad hollered.

We all hooted and hollered and stormed toward the bused.

I sat in the back where four seats were lined up. Chad, Me, Zeke, and Jason sat back there.

I looked at Chad who was getting Dramamine out of his bag.

"What is that for," I asked.

"I get motion sickness," He replied, "Hey coach, can you toss me a bottle of water so I can take my Dramamine," He yelled to the front.

"Sure," Coach said heading to the back of the bus.

"Does poor Chaddy Waddy get sick when the bus moves," I asked in a baby voice.

"You'll thank me when I don't barf on you." He said taking his medicine.

**Gabi's POV  
**

"Can Gabriella Montez come to the front office with her belongings," The PA system roared.

I grabbed my stuff and walked to the office. The day was nearly over. I saw my mom and I walked over. "Hey, what are you doing here." I asked.

"Well, the team from New Mexico is almost here, and I went ahead and volunteered us to take in a few team members since we don't have enough hotel space for everyone. Just recently the town got like ten new hotels, once a year the town is a tourist hot spot while the Hotter'n Hell Hundred., a huge bike race.

"Um, Ok," I said.

"We have to go home and get everything ready then go pick them up at MPEC." She said signing me out.

"OK, How many are we getting." I asked.

"Four boys," She told me.

I smiled a bit. "Let's go," I said.

We droved home and I ran and put sheets on the bed in the study and grabbed my air bead and aired it up. I purposely put Hello Kitty sheets on it. I also grabbed a bunch of sleeping bags and put my Illegal Movie holder in there, or well, not really illegal, we got the movies from Netflix and copied them.

"Let's go," I heard mom yell.

I walked to the car and climbed in the front seat. I put my iPod in and started dancing around to Jonas Brothers as we drove downtown. As we drove into the parking lot, I noticed like 10 charter buses.

I grabbed my iPod and put my other earbud in, I only wear one when I'm in the car, and climbed out of the car. I had the volume up all the way.

I noticed four boys putting their stuff in the back of our car and I climbed back in and left my iPod in my ears. I felt something hit my head a few minutes later. I turned around and took a earbud out. It was dark, so I couldn't see anything.

"Yes," I asked.

"Took long enough, how loud is your music." One asked. I heard that voice before, but i don't know where.

"All the way up." I said.

"Doesn't that hurt." Another asked.

"No, I grew up going to concerts and sitting in the front rows with no earplugs." I said putting my earbuds back in.

I was about to start singing, but my mom started driving.

As soon as we got home I went to my room and turned my computer on. I had moved my sleeping room downstairs and upstairs was my other rooms, for sleepovers and stuff.

I got on and checked my email. For some reason, I checked my old email and had few new messages.

One was dated from tonight.

_Hey Gabi,_

_I don't know if you'll read this or not, but if you do, I just wanted to let you know I am in Wichita Falls for a basketball game and will be here for a few days. I really regret breaking up with you, but the guys were telling me all this stuff that could happen and I got scared._

_Still love you_

_Troy_

Oh my gosh, East is here playing. At least they won't recognize me. I straighten my hair daily and got highlights and totally changed my style.

I wonder who is staying here. I walked to the study and nearly passed out. Sprawled around the room lay Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Troy.

"OH, Hi. You Ella," Troy asked noticing me.

"Yea, or Brie." I said.

"Your mom said you wouldn't be home much, so to get to know you now." Chad said. He picked the air bed.

"What sports do you play." Chad asked.

"I dance, cheer, and sorta play basketball." I said.

"What do you mean sorta." Troy asked.

"Well, my old boyfriend was trying to teach me." I said hoping I wouldn't give anything away. "I am actually pretty bad. My dad tried to teach me and he had no success, and he played pro ball." I said silently cursing myself.

"What's his name." They asked.

"Um, I don't wanna talk about it. He was in a car crash and didn't make it," I said feeling my eyes water.

"Oh, No problem." Troy said.

"So, sorry about the Hello Kitty sheets," I said.

"No problem. You should've seen him when we walked in, he loves Hello Kitty. Between you and me, he forgot his pants this morning and was wearing Hello Kitty boxers." Troy whispered.


	7. Someone Knows

**Sorry for not updating, I kinda forgot about this story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Chad's POV**

Brie looked kinda familiar, or well, she said we could call her Ella to, Brie-ella. Hmm, that sounds like Gabriella. Ooh.

I wonder if she knows Gabriella, she moved here too.

I decided to go ask. I ran up the stairs and knocked on her door. She opened the door, you could tell she'd been crying.

"You ok," I asked.

"Yea, my dad's just a touchy subject," She said sniffling.

"Oh, well I was wondering if you knew someone named Gabriella Montez from your school maybe," I asked.

"Oh, I used to know her, but her mom had to move again." She said, but I could tell she was lying.

"You know that when Sharpay gave Taylor a makeover, you couldn't recognize her because she looked sorta like a darker version of Sharpay, but I always knew it was her," I said.

"What do you mean," She asked

"You just look like a Mexican Sharpay. Don't worry Gabs, I won't tell the others." I promised.

"Thanks," She said gratefully.

I turned to walk away but she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into her room.

"What," I asked scared.

"How is everyone," She asked.

"Taylor was pretty miserable for a while, but she's getting better. She had to quit the decathlon team because it reminded her to much of you. Sharpay and Ryan split up, No they weren't together, just, she doesn't force him to do stuff anymore and he tells her what to do more. Zeke is sad because Sharpay isn't as nice as you when she tries a cookie gone bad. Troy hasn't gone on a single date since then." I told her about everyone.

"Who are the other couples," She asked.

"Me and Tay, Shar and Zeke, Kelsi and Jason, and Ryan doesn't have anyone because since he's going to Broadway next year, it'll be harder with a girlfriend." I told her.

"I miss Troy," I heard her mumble, "And he misses me too," She added.

"How do you know," I asked.

She got up and walked to her computer, "Read this," She instructed.

"Woah," I said.

"So you know that it's basically your fault that he broke up with me," She asked.

"Yea, It was just, I had a long distance relationship before and it ended horribly, I just warned him." I told her.

"I forgive you," She said patting my hair.

"Why do people always do that," I grumbled.

"You try," She said, I did.

"Haha, that's fun," I said.

"Ok, go now so no one gets suspicious." She said pushing me out the door.

I walked downstairs and kept patting my head.

"Dude what are you doing," Troy asked.

"Come try," I told him.

"No, that's weird." He said.

"Whose sleeping where." I asked.

"Um, we haven't picked yet. Why," Troy asked.

"Cause I call the air bed." I yelled jumping on it.

"Ok, I should've know, it has Hello Kitty sheets," Zeke mumbled.

I saw Gabriella walk in and walk to the TV.

"What are you doing," Troy asked.

"Getting a movie to watch," She said.

"Oh, what movie," He asked.

"I don't know, probably Transformers, maybe Indiana Jones, no wait, Hellboy, or all of them, yea I'll get all," She said saying the last part to herself.

"Can we watch it with you," I asked.

"Um, sure," She said.

We followed her to her downstairs room that had a lot of red and white knick knacks. Some looked very familiar.

"Ok, find a seat," She said pushing a button on the wall.

"Um, where's the TV," Troy asked.

"What do you mean, it's right here," She said pointing to the wall.

"I wasn't there at first." He said.

"Whatever," She said pushing the DVD in the slot.

"Real nice TV, this is the kind most people would put in their living rooms." Zeke said.

"The TV is the living room is way bigger than this." She said grabbing the remote and pressed play.

As we watched the movie I started noticing things, there was the little goodbye gift we all bought for her. And a picture of the gang, and I also noticed things that Gabriella does.

When the credits stated rolling, I saw one last thing, the matching tattoos that Troy and Gabriella got showing on her ankle.

If Troy saw that, he would know, and she doesn't want him to.

She put another movie in, but I think we all crashed before it was half over. In the morning when we woke up, I saw the bathroom door open so I walked in.

Gabriella was standing there in a bikini putting sunscreen on.

"You know it's the middle of January," I asked.

"Yea, perfect weather for swimming." She said.

"It's cold in January" I said.

"Not here, I wear shorts on Christmas without getting looked at weird." She said.

"Ok..." I said.

She turned to walk out and headed toward the backyard.

Then she walked back, "My mom says I have to ask if you want to come to," She asked.

"Um, sure," Troy said.

**Troy's POV**

She reminds me of someone. I don't know who though. But now I have to find my swimsuit in my bag. I ran to the other room and threw stuff out of the bag until I found my trunks. I changed then went out side to where Ella went. I found the biggest pool ever. It's like, wave pool at Hurricane Harbor big.

I grabbed a bottle of sunscreen and poured in on my back. I heard music playing and saw Ella by the DJ booth, I assumed was there for parties. Then she stood up and walked to the diving board. The high one. She climbed up and ran to the end an did some super complicated flippy thing.

The guys were coming out now, and they ran and jumped into the pool all at once. I looked at Ella again, and her makeup had washed off and she looked even more familiar.

I wonder if she's related to Gabi.

**TRIVIA**

**Do you think Gabi should have a boyfriend or not?**


	8. Wrong Way

**Hey guys, it's been awhile. But I'm back!**

Chapter 8

**Troy's POV**

I walked over to Brie. "Hey," I called.

"Hi," She waved. She looked nervous.

"Um, I was wondering if you knew Gabriella Montez." I asked looking at the ground. She was too beautiful to look at. I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"Um...no, but I knew her, before she moved." She said slowly.

"Oh," I said turning around. Right when I was about to walk off though, something caught the side of my eye. A tattoo on her ankle. Before I could ask her about it though, her phone rang and she ran off to pick it up. I listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hey baby," She said.

"Sure, so, 7 tonight," She asked.

"Ok, see you then," She said smiling as she hung up.

"Who was that," I asked.

"My boyfriend, Cameron." She replied.

"Oh," I said heading over to Chad.

"Hey, what do you know about Brie." I asked.

"Um, nothing really, why." He asked.

"She has the same tattoo as Gabi." I said. "Do you think." I asked.

"Hm, she said Gabs moved away." He said unconvincingly.

"Chad, you're not a good liar." I said walking away to think. I thought for at least 3 hours, because before I knew it, Brie was leaving for her date. I walked into the living room and saw them kissing in the doorway. At that moment I knew I couldn't tell her I knew and still loved her. She looks so happy. She's way over me.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Me and Cameron made it to Cheddars with some stops on the way...At the restaurant, we ordered our food and ate. On the way home though, Cameron turned the wrong way.

"Hey, um, my house is that way." I said pointing.

"I know," He said.

"Then what are you doing," I asked.

"Taking you somewhere." He said pulling over in a parking place near the woods.

"What are we doing here." I asked.

"Don't worry," He said locking the doors. I looked at the lock and it was broken off so I couldn't get out. I started getting scared.

I looked back at Cameron and he lunged at me and started kissing me hard. I feel him removing my clothes. Next thing I know, I'm outside on the gravel naked with a pile of clothes on me.

Cameron drove by and rolled down his window. "You tell anyone, and you'll wish you hadn't." He said driving off.

I stood up and put my clothes on and started the long walk home. As soon as I got home I broke down in tears. I went inside and collapsed on the living room floor from my sobbing.

"Gabi, Gabi, what happened." I heard a voice I had heard many times before. I was wrapped in a familiar hug.

I tried talking but you couldn't understand what I was saying.

"Calm down first." Troy said.

A good half hour later we were sitting on th e couch and my sobbing had subsided to nothing more than a few sniffles.

"Ok, now calmly tell me what happened." He said.

"I knew something was up when he went a different way to bring me home. And then with the lock being broken, I couldn't get out of the car. He pulled into the woods and...and..." I broke down once again. I think Troy got it though, because he pulled me closer to him.

"How could this happen to you. You don't deserve this. Me and the guys are gonna kill him." He said getting angry.

"No, you can't, then you'll get in trouble, and he's gonna find out I told and make my life hell." I said getting scared.

"Gabi, don't worry, for the rest of the time we're here, we get to go to your school." He said. "We can protect you," He said reassuring me.

"Why'd you call me Gabi," I mumbled.

"You didn't cover you tattoo when we went swimming." He told me.

"Oh," I said. "So Chad didn't tell you," I asked.

"No, but he kinda enhanced my suspicions after I saw the tattoo, he can't lie well." He said.

"I got your email," I said quietly.

"What ema...oh, that email." He said just as softly.

"Yea, I don't know what made me check it, I just did, and there it was staring at me." I said.

"Um, I still feel the same way as I did last week," He said.

"I do too, but after tonight I don't know who I can trust," I said.

"I would feel the same way if it happened to me." He told me.

I smiled before heading up to the shower. I wanted every speck of him off me.

**I know it's short, but I wanted to give you something.**


	9. Telling People

**Hey, I'm on a roll today. A one-shot and this! Consider yourselves lucky.**

Chapter 9

**Gabriella's POV**

I was in bed trying to go to sleep, but every time I closed my eyes I saw him. I kept tossing and turning and as I fell asleep, the last thing I remember thinking about is Troy.

"AHHH," I woke up screaming drenched in sweat. I heard footsteps running up the stairs and my door slammed open.

"Ella, are you ok," My mom asked worriedly.

"Yea, just a nightmare," I said knowing I sounded unconvincing, but she nodded and left me with the guys.

"Um, you ok," Chad asked trying to stay inconspicuous.

"Yea, you guys I'm fine, go back to bed." I told them.

"Alright, night," They said walking out of the room.

A few minutes passed and I heard someone walking back up the stairs. It was too dark to see anything, but I heard my door lock. I started hyperventilating.

"Gabi, it's ok," I heard Troy say. "Don't worry," He told me.

I calmed down enough to ask, "What are you doing here"

"I know it was worse than a nightmare." He said.

I started recalling the events and next thing I know, I'm once again hyperventilating. Troy pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back. After a while, all you could hear was a sniffle hear and there.

"You ok," He asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Um, Troy," I asked.

"Yea," He replied.

"Can you stay up here tonight," I asked him.

"Are you sure." He asked.

"I won't get to sleep any other way." I told him.

"Alright then." He said.

**Down to the guys**

"Where is he," Zeke asked.

"I don't know," Chad said. "It's been an hour, there can't be that much poo in him," He added.

"Well, there probably could," Jason said shrugging.

"Well, you know when Gabs woke up screaming she didn't look so good, I bet he's up there," Chad thought aloud.

"Why," Zeke asked.

"Well, it's obvious he still loves her. I mean, if not for us, they'd still be together," He said. "Oh my gosh, don't pay any attention to what I just said." He yelled. "She's gonna kill me," He freaked out.

"Wait, Brie is Gabs," Jason asked.

"OMG, you are a rotten banana." Zeke told him.

"Huh," Jason asked.

"Brown on the outside, blonde on the inside." Zeke explained.

"Whatever." He replied.

**Back to Gabi and Troy**

Gabi's POV

"So, how is everyone," I questioned.

"I don't know what Chad told you, but it's probably all true, he really pegs people right." Troy said.

"Yea, he figured out it was me first," I said.

"How were you," Troy asked.

"I can recall waking up in ice cream buckets." I said honestly.

"Oh my gosh," He said.

"What, it's not like..." I started.

"Stop, this is serious, you may not want to answer, but did he use protection." Troy asked.

My eyes widened.

"Oh god, no. I...what if..."I started crying again.

"Gabi, tomorrow you have to tell your mom, so she can get you to the doctor." He told me.

"I can't. He'll do things," I said from lack of better word.

"If you don't, I will. Tomorrow, at breakfast." He said.

"Fine," I said gulping.

"I'll be right with you." He told me, "Now go to sleep," He said.

I layed down and he wrapped his arms around me. After a while I was fast asleep.

**The next morning.**

"Yawn," I said waking up.

"Good morning," Troy said sitting up.

I smiled a bit knowing what was coming.

"You ready." He asked.

"No, but do I have a choice." I asked.

"Nope, at least it's Saturday." He said.

I climbed out of the bed and Troy got a good looked at the bruises on my legs and shoulders from the Soffees and tank I had on.

"I didn't think it was that bad," He said.

"Yea," I said.

I walked down stairs and stepped into the kitchen.

"Mom," I started.

"Yes," She said noticing Troy behind me.

"Something happened last night." I started.

"Oh, you and Troy are back together, I knew I made a good choice when I signed up for that program," She clapped.

"No, and YOU KNEW," I cried. If she'd told me, I wouldn't have gone with him last night.

"Yes I knew," She said, "And if that's not it, then what."

"It's horrible and you're gonna hate me," I cried.

"No, Gabi, it wasn't your fault. He's just a-a, bad person," Troy comforted watching his language.

"What happened Ella," Mom asked in a softer tone a voice walking closer. As she walked, she noticed my shoulders.

"Ella, what happened to your shoulders," She asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." I said.

"Then tell me," She said.

"I wish you'd just guess." I begged.

"Um, breakup gone bad," She guessed.

"I wish, as far as he's concerned we're still together." I said.

"It had to be something bad, that is in no way your fault that leaves you with bruises all over your shoulders," She said to herself.

"And legs and stomach," I added quietly.

"Bruises all over." Mom corrected.

She looked at Troy for help.

Cameron. He mouthed.

"Oh, Ella, you have to go to the doctor." She told me.

"I know, Troy told me," I said.

"We're going now," She said.

"Troy, you're coming too," She added.

She scrawled a quick note to the guys and we got in the car. A few later we were in front of the ER entrance.

We walked inside and got the paper work.

I filled out my name and height and all that jazz. I filled out the What are You Here For, section and handed it back to the lady. She looked it over and quickly went in the back. A few moments later, she called my name. I looked up not expecting such a fast response. I thought at least 2 hours waiting.

We walked back and were greeted with a doctor waiting.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Louise Mayfield. Call me Dr. Lou is ya want." She said motioning to follow her.

We went into a room and I got changed into the paper gown and hopped in the bed.

"Ok, first we have to get tests done, then all the fun stuff starts," She said noticing my look, "I was being sarcastic."

"Oh," I said.

I got in a wheelchair and they took me for blood work and the STD tests and when I came back 2 hours later, there was a nice looking lady there next to Dr. Lou.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ann Jaxon, I'm a psychiatrist, I understand if you don't want me to be here, but we are required to have at least 3 sessions." She told me.

"I think I'm gonna need you," I said.

She smiled.

"Do you want to tell me what happened." She asked.

"I knew something was up when he went a different way to take me home." I said.

"Who, him," She asked pointing at Troy.

"NO, that's Troy," I said. "My ex, Cameron." I said in disgust.

"How do you know Troy." She asked.

"Well, he's my ex, but if wasn't for our stupid friends he wouldn't be ex." I said.

"Why," She asked.

"They told him a long distance relationship wouldn't work." I said.

"Oh, Do you blame them for what happened then," She asked.

"I see where you're coming from, but, no, it happened for a reason." I said.

"So you have no anger," She asked.

"Not at them, at Cameron, yes I do," I stated.

"How did Troy get here," She asked.

"Basketball Championship's, they're playing our team," I said.

"Ok." She said writing some stuff down.

"Well, is there anything you wanna say," She asked.

"Well, next time I want to get to know you," I said.

"Alright," She said getting up.

"Bye Dr. Ann." I said.

"Just Ann," She said smiling.

"Bye," I said.

As she left, Dr. Lou started talking.

"That's my sister-n-law." She told me.

"Cool," I said..."

"Now, I have a few results back." She said looking at paperwork.

"First of all, you have no STDs," She said. "and no internal damage."

"As for the pregnancy test, you will get those back in a few days." She said.

"Ok," I said.

"How did you sleep last night, did you wake up." She asked.

"She woke up screaming, and if I left her, it started again." Troy said.

"Ok, we're going to keep you tonight to evaluate you and then go from there." She said.

"Mommy can you go get me stuff," I asked.

"Like what." She asked.

"Ipod, phone," I started a list.

"Ok, be back soon," She said leaving.

"How were the tests." Troy asked.

"An hour of being poked and prodded in places very sore right now." I said not caring what I said.

"Ok..." He said.

"It's true," I said.

"I believe you," He said.

"How were you so calm," He asked.

"I have been told I hold emotions in, and that soon, I will explode," I said.

"I'm not cleaning that up," He said.

I laughed looking over at the other side noticing we were in a shared room.

Someone else'll be here later.

Me and Troy kept talking until my mom got back. I noticed I had a new text.

_I told you not to tell anyone_

**TRIVIA**

**What is the theme of HSM 3. etc. 2 was summer**


	10. AN, real important

**hey y'all, what should happen in this story. i have some ideas, but i want to put what y'all want in it too. so tell me some ideas. I WILL GIVE YOU CREDIT AND IF YOU WRITE STORIES ADVERTISE THEM!**

**jordan**

**\m/ () \m/**

**i thought this was awesome when i saw it**


	11. Fat Donut Guy

**Oh gosh, its been ages. I have been sooooo friggin busy. Any who, did ya hear about the horrible great harry potter/twilight news? Harry potter doesn't come out till july "09 now, but twilight comes out November 21 now.**

Chapter 10

**Troy's POV**

I saw Gabriella's eyes go wide after she read the text and she started shaking. I grabbed the phone and read what was on the screen and gasped.

"Gabi, we should get the police on this." I said.

She was too hysterical to say anything, but she nodded.

I was getting worried, so I pushed the nurse call button. A few moments later a nurse came rushing in. She took one look at Gabriella and prepared a syringe full of something I assume was to calm her down, because right after she gave Gabi the shot, she fell asleep in my arms.

Her mom got back to the room and dropped the bag of Gabi's stuff in a corner. I adjusted Gabriella to where she was on the pillows and I stood up.

"Um, Mrs. Montez," I said.

"Call me Maria, and yes," She said looking at me.

"Um, while you were gone, Gabriella got a text from _him, _and she freaked out and they have to knock her out, but I think we should get the police on this asap." I suggested.

"What's the message say," She inquired fearing the worst.

I grabbed Gabriella's phone and opened the messages and showed her the message.

She gasped and grabbed her phone. "I'm calling the police." She said.

The police showed up less than 10 minutes later, Gabriella was still asleep.

"I have a feeling we should've waited until she was awake." I whispered.

"Probably." Maria whispered back.

"So, as far as I can tell, the victim is sleeping." The officer said.

"Well, she got a text from _him_ and started hyperventilating, and they had to give her a shot to like, make her go to sleep so she wouldn't hurt herself." I explained.

"Can we see the text," He asked.

I got the phone and opened it once again and showed the officer the message. He wrote down the number and some other stuff.

"Ok, so you seem to know a lot about the situation. So I'm going to find out about you and see what you can tell me." He told me.

"Um...ok," I said.

"Name, age, the general stuff. What do you think I'll need to know about you." He asked.

"I'm Troy Bolton. 18 years old. Gabriella and I used to go out, but our stupid friends said some stuff that broke us up before she moved here a few years ago. We were best friends first though. I'm in town for a basketball tournament in a few days that my team is playing in. We're from Albuquerque and we beat all the teams there. So we have host homes and her mom planned it to where me and my friends who are also Gabriella's friends to stay at their house, and until like, two days ago, we didn't know it was actually Gabriella. We all thought it was a cousin or something." I stopped trying to think of anything else.

"That should be good until she wakes up, until then I think I'm staying here." The officer said. I'm tired of thinking of him as the officer. I took a look at his name tag and saw he was Officer Rhoads.

About an hour later Gabriella woke up. The first words out of her mouth was, "Why is there a fat old guy asleep in a donut box in my room"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's one of the cops, Officer Rhoads," I said.

"Uh, huh, wah, did someone say my name," He asked suddenly alert. He gaze fell on Gabriella.

"Good morning, do you feel up to answering questions just yet," He asked.

"Sure, the medicine hasn't worn off yet so I shouldn't freak out." She said smiling.

"Ok, tell me about what happened." He asked.

I went through the whole story again making sure to add more details.

The whole time Officer Rhoads was writing stuff in a notebook.

He was putting her notebook up when his phone rang.

"Hello," He said.

"You got something?" He asked excitedly.

"That's great," He said hanging up.

"I sent the cell number to the office and they've been looking up who it belongs too, and we got his address and they're headed over to grab him for questioning right now. Normally we don't get 'em this soon, but we haven't been that busy lately, so there were a bunch of free people at the office that got right on the job." He said.

I looked at Gabriella wondering what was going on in her head right now.

**Gabriella's POV**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!

He's going to jail!!

Hallelujah!!

**I know it's super short, but I had to write something. I have like no inspiration to write, so I had to force myself to write this much. When school starts I'll have more ideas.!!**

**AHHHH I get my braces off Friday. That's like, three days until school starts!**

**I LOVE THE NEW JONAS BROTHERS CD...**

**TRIVIA!!**

**What do y'all think about it? The new Jonas Brothers CD that is.**

**What was the first song released from High School Musical 3**

**lessthanthree**

**jordan**


	12. AN Sorry

Hey guys...I really hate that I'm doing this to y'all, but I have to put this story on hold...if you haven't figured it out yet. I'm just not getting any ideas. I can't decide where to go from here...I may continue it eventually, but for now, it's over. I''m sorry. It's not you, it's me.

Gosh, I sound like a cheesy breakup...

If you want me to eventually continue, PLEASE send me ideas either in a review or a PM.

ily

Jordan


	13. Home at Last

**I had an idea... This is the last chapter...I may make a sequel.  
**

**CPOV**

I was watching TV in the house smiling to myself. There was no way she would tell anyone about the message. She's probably too scared.

I heard a car noise, but figured it was just the TV. I'm watching some car chase right now.

All of a sudden, I heard wood cracking and saw my door fly across the room. I jumped up and ran to the back door only to see the same thing happened there. I turned around and saw I was circled by the popo.

I let out a long string of curse words that would make a sailor proud and stuck my arms out. The cop smirked as he put the handcuffs on me.

I was led to the cop car and tossed in the back seat.

At the jail, I was told that my DNA was found all over the crime scene and Gabriella and that I was going to be jailed without parole and no bail for at least 10 years...apparently having that hunting gun in my car made me more dangerous. Otherwise it would have been 5 years.

Next thing was only to be expected. I was thrown in a jail cell. The last thing from the outside world I heard was, "Don't drop the soap scumbag," from the cop.

**GPOV  
**

I was able to be home and relax now, so I was all propped up on the couch watching the news for any information.

**In recent news, Cameron Moore (?) has been placed in prison with no chance of parole or bail for at least 10 years.**

Then they showed a picture of him and a clip of him being arrested.

I shuddered at the site of him, but after looking around and seeing all the welcome back gifts and the banner hanging on the wall that said 'Welcome hoe Gabriella' that Chad ordered not noticing the misspelling of the word home, I realized I didn't have anything to be afraid of. I had everything I needed. I wasn't going to be in Wichita Falls much longer anyway. There was still a semester left of senior year, and after everything that had happened, I really don't want to go back to Rider. So, we worked it out to where I would br going back to Albuquerque with Troy. I was moving into the Bolton household while my mom stayed here. Unfortunately her job wouldn't let her move again. I'm leaving next Saturday. The game is tomorrow, but I can't go. I wouldn't go. To many memories at that school. I'm staying here to pack.

It had been a week and I was standing outside my Wichita Falls house with Troy saying goodbye. We were taking my car and following the buses. That way I could have my car. We stuffed as much stuff as we could in the back of my car, but eventually had to give up and stick stuff under the bus.

I drove half the way, and Troy drove half the way. Troy was driving when we got there. I was asleep. He gently nudged me awake.

"Gabi, we're here," He said. "Welcome home."

I looked at the familiar house that I had spend so much time in with Troy and his family.

Yes. I was definitely home.


End file.
